The Way You Make Me Feel
by StrangePeopleAreTheBest
Summary: "How did he die?" Spike asked as he watch her carefully. Her eyes were shinning with tears and her hands were trembling. Spike felt bad for asking such a question. It was clearly a fragile topic of her life, but he also believed that talking about it would only make it easier in the end. "He died because I wasn't able to protect him from the dark." - Not going to follow the show.
1. Chapter 1 - Introdutions

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Before start reading, I wanted to thank you so much for giving this a try. It means a lot to me. I'm not familiar with this kind of fan fictions, but I wanted to try and make one for Flashpoint because I've been seeing the show for months now and I had this idea in my mind, so I though I coulfd give it a try. You have to forgive me for any type of mistake or something, because English is not my first language... Anyway, thank you so much for reading! :)

**Author's Note 2: **If you go to my profile page, or whatever you want to call it, there will be a link to polyvore. I will put there the outfits that will go along with the different chapters from this story. Thank you! :)

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing relate to Flashpoint. Only my own characters.**

* * *

><p><em>A love that never ends<br>You_

_Yeah, it's almost like  
><em>_Can nobody do it quite  
><em>_Like I do it right__Give it to you how you live_

_Can we pretend  
>That everything is like yesterday<em>_What if I just wanna feel you touching me_

Before the music could continued to play, Serena picked up the phone and pull it up to her ear. "Hello?" She said in the most sleepy voice that you could possible imagine. The night before had been long and tired. Serena had been up all night filling the report about her last investigation. When she had finally managed to end the report it was almost three in the morning. All she had time to do, by that time of the night, was putting her pyjama on and get in the bed.

_"Hello? Hello?! That's all you have to say? You were suppose to be here an hour ago, remember? We are all waiting for you, Serena!" _A feminine voice shouted from the other side of the phone. Serena pulled her head to look at the clock on the bedside table and gasped as she saw the hours. **2:30pm. **Well... Whoever was on the other side of the phone was right. She was late.

Serena got up from the bed, suddenly very much awake, and walked to her closet to pick up her outfit. "I'm sorry. I stayed up until late yesterday because I had to finish the report from my last investigation. I guess I completely forgot to turn my alarm on." Serena said as she trapped the phone with her shoulder and pulled out her outfit from the closet. _"Well... You better get here fast, because we'll start to eat any minute now!" _Serena chuckled as she grabbed her phone again and looked at the screen to see who was the person she was talking to. In the screen was a picture of her and one of her best friends, Lydia. **_Of course, why didn't I recognize her voice? Oh wait... I'm too sleepy now to recognize anyone's voice._ **Serena thought to herself as she put the phone against her ear again and answered, "Lydia, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Ok? See you soon." And, before Lydia had time to answer, Serena hang up the phone.

Just like she promised, thirty minutes later, Serena had arrived to the meeting place. It was a park in the middle of Toronto where she usually met with her best friends from high school. Even after all there years, they never lost contact. Each one of the people from their group had went their separate ways, but they always managed to keep contact with each other. Their group consisted of four girls, including Serene, and two boys. The girls were Lydia, Katherine, Jane and Serena, while the boys were only Kurt and James. Serena was proud to say that she had the best friends she could ever ask for. Sometimes it was a bit strange to be around their group because all of them, excluding herself and Kurt, had their soul mates and it was even more strange to know that James and Jane were the only couple in their group. Kurt couldn't date any of the girls because he was, in fact, gay.

As Serena came near their table, everyone turned in her direction had started to make jokes about she always being late. "Hey! I had an excuse, ok?" Serena protested as she pulled her hands in the air in a surrender way. "Yes, your excuse was that you had to fill the report from your last investigation, but what was the real reason?" Lydia teased. Serena faked to be shocked, by gasping and putting her right hand on the left side of her chest where her heart was. "That hurt!" She said in mock offense. "Don't worry, babe. You have me." Kurt said as he got up from his seat and embraced her in a hug, nuzzling his face in her neck and pretending to kiss it all over again. Just like a true boyfriend would do. Everyone laughed.

Kurt pulled away from Serena and they smiled at each other. Then, Serena went around the table greeting everyone. Her and the girls shared a huge hug, smiling and laughing to each other as they enjoyed the feeling of being together again. Serena hugged James, Jackson - Lydia's boyfriend - and Mark - Jane's boyfriend -. In the end, Serena saw them as a big family who would only get big once every one of the girls started to have kids. Serena would dream about those days sometimes and it would make her wake up in an extremely good mood.

"Please, tell me you brought it!" Kurt said to Serena as they sat down on the table again. Serena gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth, making Kurt get a panic on his face. "Oh my God, I totally forgot about it." Serena said in shock. "I was such in a hurry this morning that I totally forgot to put it in my bag!" She said as she gestured with her hands around, trying to make a point. Kurt started at her in shock; his eyes as big as balls. No one said anything, until suddenly Serena burst out laughing and shook her head. Everyone laugh along as they realized what had happened, except Kurt who was still clueless. "I can't believe you still believe when she does these kind of things!" James said as he stopped laughing; his arm wrapped around Jane's shoulders. "W-What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Do you really think I would forget to bring my computer to you? When was the last time I forgot something?" Serena said as she pulled her computer from her bag. Kurt got a huge smile as he took the computer from her hands and opened it in front of him. "Well, you did forget to set your alarm to be here at the right time, so..." Kurt said as he waited for the computer to turn on. Serena's mouth went wide open with Kurt's answer, making Lydia reach across the table and close her mouth. "Honey, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open." Lydia said with a smile as she sat down again, making Jackson immediately wrap his arms around her shoulders. Everyone laugh, including Serena.

Each one of them had a different job. Serene was a detective, Kurt worked with every kind of technologies, Jane was a doctor, Lydia was a History teacher, Katherine worked as a dance teacher, James was a mechanic, Jackson was still looking for the perfect job and Mark worked as a security in a bank. Neither one of them had time to meet up with each other during the week, so they always arranged a weekend to pass with each other. And that was all they had, other than the constant phone calls and the Skype.

For the next hours, Serena and her friends kept talking with each other and making jokes. Serena had a lot of fun after all the stress she had filled due to the pressure of her work. She loved her job, it was what came after each investigation that she hated. Serena hated the reports. The fact that she to write every little detail of her investigation, made her have an uneasy filling in the pit of her stomach. Luckily, everything was over after a couple of hours and she would go back to her normal routine of going to work and beginning a new investigation with her partner, Sean. It was strange to think that, in the beginning, Sean and Serena hated each other, but after a very complicated case, in which Serena almost died, her and Sean became like best friends. Serena was glad that Sean had saved her life and, until the present day, Serena didn't know how much to thank him for it.

"Kurt! Watch out!" Jane suddenly screamed as she saw a football coming towards her table. Everyone looked in the direction Jane was looking. No one had time to do anything. Kurt only had time to pulled his hands away from the computer and Serena only had time to yelled "NO!" as the ball made contact with her computer with full force. Everyone stared at Serena's computer with eyes wide ope, but then they turned they gaze on to Serena who was clinching her hands in anger. Serena got up from her seat, grabbed the ball in her hands and started to turned around, but Katherine grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Serena, calm down or you'll do something you will regret." Katherine said, her eyes pleading with Serena. But she didn't listen. Instead, Serena turned around and looked around, spotting two men arguing with two young boys who would look at her table from time to time.

Serena's anger calmed a little as she looked at the two boys. They couldn't be more than seventeen years old. Serena took a deep breath, trying to control her feelings. Before any of her friends had something to say, Serena started walking in the men's direction. "I believe this is yours." Serena said as she came near the two men and two boys. On of the men, the on with a bald head, gave a look to the boys before looking back at Serena. "I'm so sorry for what happened. We will pay for any damage that was cause." The bald man said as he extended a hand to greet Serena who put a sly smile on her lips. "It's ok." Serena said as she took the man's hand and greeted him. "It's was only my computer and I only use it for my job's reports, so... My friend should be able to fix it." Serena said as she pointed with her thumb to her table. She then turned to the two boys and smiled, "Just be more careful next time, please. I would hate to have to do something to you two next time." Serena smirked as she saw the scary look on the boys' faces. "I was kidding. I can't do you anything..." Serena said, trying to ease their tension. The boys chuckled with relief as they took the ball from Serena's extended hand. "We're truly sorry. We were just having fun and we didn't even realized the strength we put on when we kicked the ball." One of the boys said. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." Serena said as she smiled at the two boys.

"I'm Ed Lane, by the way." The bald man said. "This is my son Clark. My friend and co-worker, Greg Parker, and his son, Dean." Ed said as Serena shook everyone's hand. "Greg Parker? As in the leader of Team One from SRU?" Serena said. "Yes, that's me." Greg said, a bit confused to how she knew him. "I heard a lot about you from my boss. I work at RCMP." Serena explain as she saw the confused look on Greg's face. "Ah, I hope you heard good things." Greg said with a smile. Serena chuckled lightly and smiled back, "Only the best. He told me your team was one of the best. I'm hoping that one day, if I ever needed your team, you will help me as much as you help this city." Greg smiled, but was Ed who answered, "Well, that's our job." Serena chuckled with the two men. By now, Clark and Dean were far away into the park playing football again.

"Serena!" Someone called from behind her. Serena turned around to see Kurt running towards her with her computer in his hands. Serena frown as she looked ar Kurt's expression. "Please, tell me you can fix it." Serena said with panic in her voice. "Well... Oh, hello." Kurt said as he noticed Greg and Ed standing behind Serena. The two men smiled and shook Kurt's hands as well as they introduced themselves. "Kurt? Please, tell me you can fix it." Serena said as Kurt finished greeted the two police officers. "Yah... I can't exactly tell you that." Kurt said as he turned the computer for her to see the damage. "I can't fix it at home, because my computers got a virus and I would need to get access to all the information you have in it and put it in somewhere safe and if I do that while my computers have the virus, I will probably ruin all the information you have in here." Kurt said in one breath. Serena could sense that her friend wasn't telling her something. Serena narrowed her eyes at Kurt, trying to make some pressure to make him broke up. "And... I was fired last week, so I can't exactly fix it in my office." Kurt finally blurt out, making Serena's mouth open wide. "You were what?!" She said, a bit shocked that he actually got fired. "Yah... The business wasn't going to good, so it went bankrupt. And to top of it all, my mother asked me to go back to New York because my aunt is starting to get really sick because of the cancer so she asked me to help." Kurt said in one breath. Serena stood there, frozen in shock, as she processed her friend's words. She filled betrayed somehow. She never thought he would such big socking news from her. Would he have told her if this didn't happen? Whatever was the answer, Serena didn't want to know it.

Serena smiled at Kurt, before closing her broken computer and taking it from Kurt's hands. She looked at the three men, trying to keep her anger checked, before smiling awkwardly, a clearly fake smiled, and saying, "I'm going to put this in the car. Excuse me, gentleman." With that, Serena pulled her computer to her chest and walked over to her car. It wasn't until she was almost near her car that she remembered that she had forgotten the keys in her bag which was in the table where she had passed most of the day. Slowly, Serena went back to the table. She wasn't paying attention so it surprised her when Ed, Greg and some other guys and women were standing near her table, talking with her friends.

"Hey, Ser! Did you forgot something?" Lydia teased her best friend as she noticed her coming back towards their table. Serena sent her a sarcastic smile and a glared as she bent down to pick up her bag and pull out her car keys. "Serena, maybe Spike here can fix your computer. He's the techy from our team." Greg said as he rested his hand on the man's shoulder. Serena looked up and her eyes met with Spike's eyes. His beautiful brown eyes looked into her ocean blue eyes. When Serena realized that she had been staring, she faked a cough and smiled at the man whose name had been mentioned as Spike. Serena extended her hand for him to shake. "Spike? You don't look very spike-y." Serena said with a smile as Spike took her hand in his and his lips curled up in a smile. "It used to be more spike-y in the beginning. Now, I just don't do it like I did it before." He said as he pulled his hand away from hers. Serena chuckled before giving him her laptop. "I would appreciated very much if you could fix it. It would spare me a lot of work, because that way I wouldn't have to stay at work until four in the morning to finish my reports." Serena said as she watched him. Spike, carefully, opened her laptop and whistle as he saw the damage. "I'm going to have to work on it, but I'm sure that I will be able to fix it." Spike said as he looked up at Serena and smile. Serena let out a sigh of relief and smiled back, "Great! Thank you so much!" They smiled at each other for a while, before starting a conversation with the people around them.

That day, Serena got to know a lot of people. She met Greg and his son - Dean, Ed, Ed's wife - Sophie - and his son - Clark -, Sam, Jules, Raf and Spike. Serena liked to make new friends and she could see how good of a friendship they would have, but since it was too soon to tell, Serena choose to enjoyed the present, instead of thinking about the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, follow and favorite.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Hard Work

**Author's Note: **As always, the outfit for this chapter will be on my poluvore's page which the link is in my profile page.  
>I hope you like this chapter :) Thank you for reading!<p>

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Flashpoint. I only own my characters.

* * *

><p><strong>The Way You Make Me Feel<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning, partner!" Sean greeted Serena as he walked to his desk, which was right beside hers. Serena looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. It was weird to see him with such a good mood this earlier in the morning. "Ok... Spell it out!" Serena said, stopping her work and turning in her chair to look at her partner. Sean raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You usually don't have this mood in the morning, you're always grumpy." Serena said. Sean tried to hide the grin that was making its way to his face, but it was impossible. He couldn't hide such great news from his partner and best friend. "I asked Hannah to marry me." Sean announced the news with a big smile on his face.

Serena covered her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't scream with excitment. "Oh my God, are you serious?" She said, her eyes wide in surprise and happiness. Sean just nodded his head, confirming what he had just told her. Serena clapped her hands excitly and got up from her seat. She walked over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'm so happy for you!" Serena said, as Sean hugged her back. She kissed his cheek and squeezed him into their hug. "Serena, you're killing me here." Sean said as he struggled to breath. Serena immediately let him go, but the big smile never left her face. "I'm sorry, but I'm so happy for you and for Hannah. You guys deserve this! We have to celebrate!" Serena said as she went back to her desk and sat down. She grabbed her phone, which was resting on her desk, right beside her cup of coffe, and marked Hannah's number. "What are you doing?" Sean asked as he started to work. Serena smiled and answered, "Calling Hannah, what do you think I'm doing?" Sean was only able to laugh as Hannah answered the phone and Serena congratulated her.

_"Thank you, Serena. It means a lot that you are happy, since you're Sean's partner and all." _Hannah thanked her and Serena could just imagine that big smile that was on the fiencé's face. "You're welcome. What do you say about going out tonight? You, Sean, me, Lydia and Jackson." Serena offered. On the other side of the phone, she heard Hannah laugh. _"Ok. That seems a good idea." _"Awesome! I'll text you later with the place and time. I have to go back to work now, but congradulations again!" Serena said with that still big smile on her face. _"Thank you, Ser. See you later. Bye." _Hannah said before both hang up. "So that's it? You make plans with her and you don't even ask me if I can or not?" Sean asked teasingly, a smirk on his face as he stopped writing whatever he was writing and looked over at Serena who was starting to write a message to Lydia and Jackson to warn them about what was going to happen that night. Serena smiled innocently and shrugged, looking up at Sean before looking back down to the phone and finishing the text message.

For the longest time, since Sean started to work with Serena, Lydia and Jackson always went out with Serena, Sean and Hannah. Since the beginning Lydia had insisted to meet Serena's aprtner, so when they finally met and got along together, Hannah and Sean started to ask Serena to invite Lydia and Jackson over to hang out with them. Serena didn't mind. It was actually a bonus for her. She would have to hang out with her best friends without worrying about the fact that they didn't like each other. It was actually very simple. Sean and Lydia met. They liked each other (as friends, of course). Sean introduced Hannah to Lydia when night and Lydia introduced Jackson to the both of them. The two couple got along together. Serena would always have to invite Lydia and Jackson whenever she went out with Hannah and Sean. The bad side of all of this was that Serena was the thrid wheel for the two couples all night. _**Maybe I should start to invite Kurt too. **_She had thought once while they were out one day. Kurt would be sure that Serena wouldn't be the thirf wheel alone if she was there by her side. That's what she liked about Kurt. He never made her feel like the third wheel. Maybe it was the fact that he was gay, but the truth was that Kurt's present comforted her in someway.

The roll bay pretty quickly for Serene, until Luch time started to come along and things started to get pretty boring.

"Sean? Do you have that information we manage to gather about the missing girl?" Serena asked as she scanned her desk for any information abaout the case. Strangely, she couldn't find anything. "I sent it to your mail, yesterday, remember?" Sean asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. That's when it hit her. Serena didn't had her computer, because of last week's accident in the park when she went out with her best friends from high school. "Damn... I tottally forgot!" Serena murmured to herself as she pondered what to do.

"Serena...?" Sean called out. She was just murmuring around, making herself look like a lunatic.

Serena looked up at her partner. "I'm sorry. I tottaly forgot to warn you, but I don't have my computer at the moment." Serena informed her partner. Sean scoffed, "And you only tell me that _now_?" Serena glared at him. He was being a little rude to her. She get it, the information was important because now she was in a desavantage because she didn't have the case's information. However, Serena was sure that Sean was overreacting. Serena glared at him, "You know what? I think we should take a break. We're not going to get this over with if we're both being rude to each other and acting like little kids." Serena said as she got up and grabbed her jacket. Sean's eyes soften as he stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath. "I'll see you after lunch." Serena called out as she walked away from her partner; waving her hand to him behind her back.

Serena had no idea were she would go to lunch. She couldn't go home because her fridge was empty and she was getting tired of always lunching in the same restaurants. Instead of actually getting some real food into her stomach, Serena chose to just drink a coffe and grab some sandwich for a caffe near her work. **_Maybe I could stop by the SRU Headquarters and check how my computer situation is going. _**Serena thought as she took a drink from her coffe. Deciding on doing just what her mind had predicted, Serena got in her black car and made her way to the SRU Headquarters.

It was easy to find the SRU Headquarters, especially when she already knew where it was situated. Serena had arrived to the SRU HQ thirty minutes after she had started to drive. She looked up at the big building and took a deep breath; a weird feeling making its way to her stomach. Serena wasn't sure what it was, but she hoped that the sandwich hadn't made her sick. She rolled her eyes. _**Why would the sandwich make me sick? **_Serena thought as she made her way through the doors and then up.

When Serena walked through the door, almost everyone was standing on the front desk talking with the girl behind the desk. They turned around. Ed's eyes lighted up and his lips formed a smirk as he recognized her. "Serena! How good to see you!" Ed greeted her as he came to her and gave her a soft hug. Serena smiled at him and said, "Hey, Ed. It's good to see you again too." Serena proceded to greet everyone, most of them knowing them due to last week's lunch on the park. "This is Winnie." Ed said as he introduced the detective to the front desk's girl. Serena smiled down at Winnie and reached out a hand for the other woman to shake. Winnie shook her hand with a smile. "Serena." The detective introduced herself as they let go of each other's hand. Winnie nodded.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ed asked as the greetings finally stopped. As far as Serena could see, there was no sign of Greg and Spike and her stomach dropped a bit at the last thought. "I came to check on my computer. I'm really needing it and with a new case in hand it would do me a lot of good if I had it." Serena answered truthly. That was the main reason why she had decided to go to the SRU HQ, if her inconscience had something else planned it didn't warn Serena about it. "Ah, well... Follow me." Ed said as he walked away from the rest of his team. Serena followed him, because she had no idea where he was taking her. Of course she didn't... Why would she know?

"Hey, Spike! There's someone here to see you." Ed called out.

Serena's cheeks redden at that. _**Serena, why are you blushing? Stop blushing! **_The detective thought to herself as she stepped from behind Ed, making herself known to Spike and Greg. For what Serena could see Spike was still working on her computer, but it didn't seem to be as bas as it had been the week before. "Serena! Hey." Spike said as Serena walked to him and his boss. Spike wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her softly. Serena smiled, feeling warm at that moment. The reason? She didn't know, but she knew it felt like a great sensation. "Hello Greg." Serena said as she stepped away from Spike and greeted Team One's boss. "Hello Serena. Didn't expect you to come here today." Serena chuckled, "Yes, I didn't think I would be coming either, but I'm in very need of my precious computer so I decided to come and see if there was any progress." She said as she turned to Spike who smiled; a small grin making its way to his facil expression.

"Well... I'm proud to say that I'm almost done with it." Spike said.

"Good. I need him as fast as possible. I have a new case in hand and I need to start my research on everything I have and I can't do that if I don't have it, because most of my research is at night." Serena said. Before Spike could answer, Serena's phone started to ring. She sighed in annoyance as she pulled out her phone and answered it. "Serena." The detective kept quite as she kept listening to what the other person was saying. "Are you sure? Does it connect to the previous case?" Serena said; a look of worry and concentration was now on her face. "O-Ok. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Bye." Then she hang up.

"Is everything ok?" Spike said as he noticed the stress building up in her figure.

"Yes. No." Serena said with a groan. "I'm sorry. I really need to go."

And, without another word, Serena ran out of the room.


End file.
